


One Hungry Crew Later...

by bellis_perennis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda?, M/M, One Shot, Post-Whole Cake Island, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Sanji being Stubborn, Slight OOC Zoro & Sanji, Soft Roronoa Zoro, Soft Vinsmoke Sanji, Whole Cake Island Arc Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellis_perennis/pseuds/bellis_perennis
Summary: After fighting what seemed to be an endless amount of marines back to back, the crew's tired and even more important, hungry. Although Sanji was tired, he had a crew to feed, only then could he rest a bit.Zoro noticed as the cook kept shifting from leg to leg, tired from fighting with them for too long. After dinner, he invited him to nap.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	One Hungry Crew Later...

Sanji’s hand trembled as he lit his cigarette on the deck of the Sunny, facing the setting sun. “We really kicked their asses!” The captain yelled excitedly from somewhere behind him. Everyone else groaned from where they had decided to rest. The crew members scattered around the deck, some sitting, some standing and some facedown on the floor from how tired they were. Ever since Luffy's Bounty increased, both after Whole Cake Island and their recent fight with Kaido, the marines had been desperately trying to find and take them down. 

Laughing, the straw hat-wearing fool shouted out his next demand. “Sanji, I’m hungry, make food!” Taking a drag and sighing, Sanji turned to his crewmates. Although they mainly looked like they were dying from the fight, he knew they were also hungry. Breakfast was hectic as usual but short because of a marine ship coming at them quick. Lunch was interrupted halfway through so they mainly scarfed everything down and got to fighting. Only to make it worse, this time, Sanji was preparing dinner and had to run out to save the idiots from dying, leaving the food to suffer from the oncoming cannon fire. Only nodding as he finished his cigarette, Sanji went into the kitchen to pick up where he left off. Even if the food had suffered, the cook could always save it and everyone knew that he could. 

A few minutes later, with everything almost done and back facing away from the door, he heard someone walk into the kitchen with him. “Luffy, it's almost done, just a bit longer.” A grunt came from the person entering. Shifting from one leg to the other, sore from fighting all day long, the blonde groaned. “What do you want, mosshead?” The swordsman huffed as he sat on the barstool next to the counter. “You can wait for booze another ten minutes, can’t you?” 

Glaring, Zoro rested his arms on the counter. “Booze. Now.” The cook shifted his legs again and turned to glare back at him. Stopping what he was doing, Sanji went to grab the shittiest one they had and gave it to the swordsman. Replying to the shitty booze, he scowled, making Sanji smirk as he went back to work. “Have you eaten, cook?”

Annoyed, the cook replied angrily. “You concerned mosshead?” 

“Of course not, just need to make sure we’ll still have someone to feed the bottomless pit.” The swordsman was right of course, with all the disruption and him always leaving himself for last, he hadn’t eaten that much, making him tired and smoke more as a result. 

As the other started to say something, their captain bursted in through the door. “Sanji! Food.” Bouncing, he sat himself next to Zoro and leaned onto the counter. “Is it done? Is it done?” He asked, excited and drooling as he caught a glimpse of what the other was making.

Nami, who was coming in through the door, punched Luffy in the head, adding another bump for him to heal. “Calm down Luffy! Sanji’s almost done!” She sat down as the others slowly made their way in, Zoro also moving to the table with them. 

Finally done, Sanji placed the food on the table, which was messily set with plates and utensils. He doubted that the crew even noticed though, it was just a few misplaced spoons or forks here or there. Today, the main dish was a twist of grilled fish that he got the chance to taste in Fishman island which was served with rice and a light soup. Jimbe had been around the crew for a bit but the cook knew it was always nice to eat something that reminded him of home, so that’s exactly what he did. 

It was calm for a solid half second before Luffy started to steal food from plates as Sanji poured more drinks for the ladies and gave more booze to Zoro. Jimbe was still somewhat new to Luffy’s process of eating but not clueless, so he kept his plate close to avoid the rubber captain stealing too much. “Sanji, this is amazing.” The fishman managed to say between fending off the food thief. 

Settling by the sink away from the crew’s chaos that they call “eating,” still shifting from leg to leg, the blond smiled. “I had the chance of trying some grilled fish from Fishman island and thought I would try something similar, I’m glad you like it.” Succeeding, the captain grabbed some of Jimbe’s fish and shoved it in his mouth. The cook almost felt bad as he saw the fishman go through the five stages of grief in under 30 seconds, realizing what just happened. 

Zoro grunted and muttered under his breath. “Kiss-ass.” Jumping up from where he was leaning, definitely not wincing from his sore legs, Sanji growled a reply. “You wanna say that again shitty swordsman?!” 

Excited, the swordsman got up, ready for a fight. “Lets go curlybrow!” Before Zoro could draw his swords or Sanji could yell at the other to go outside first, they were cut off by the sudden jolt of the Sunny. The crew groaned and tried to get the last bite of their food into their stomachs, knowing the marines were out for them yet again. 

Following their captain out on deck, they were thankful to see that it was only one ship with a low ranking officer, who was way over their head thinking they could take the pirates down. “Again?!” Yelled Nami from somewhere on the deck, the hum of her clima-tact with her. “Are you kidding me? Why me?!” The marines drew closer and tried to board the Sunny but were easily held back by the captain and swordsman. Sanji was falling a bit behind, but he hope no one noticed how he would wince a bit after kicking the marines into the ocean, or would block a sword with his leg and have to take his hands out of his pockets to keep himself from falling over. _This was going to be a tiresome fight_ , the cook thought to himself. 

Tired, but alive, the battle with the marines was short lived. Trying to get on deck was a bad tactic in the first place, even if the sun was setting and it had been fairly dark by the time they were done. They didn’t stand a chance. Some of the crew decided to go inside to rest a bit, some decided to stay out but Sanji had yet to finish his job. Sighing as he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that it wasn't as big of a mess as he thought it would be and the plates were all empty. Luffy had probably scarfed down everything as they were heading out to battle. Taking the plates from the table, he turned to put them in the sink and almost dropped them as he saw Zoro standing in front of him. “Holy shit mossbrain!” He fumbled. “Don’t just stand there without making a noise!” Per usual, he grunted in response. Sanji frowned. “You can’t have anymore booze.”

Zoro chuckled suddenly, causing the other to fumble more. “I don’t want booze, cook.”

“Doubtful.” He said, walking past the swordsman to put the dishes away. 

The mosshead made his way to the cleaning rags and began to help wipe down the counters and table. “You look dead on your feet.” Sanji scoffed and opened his mouth to reply as he began to wash the dishes. “Have you eaten?” 

“I thought you said you weren’t worried.” 

The swordsman sighed as he kept cleaning, grabbing the broom next. “Well what if I am?” 

Sanji stopped for a second, thinking, and began again. “Oh.” Kaido had been long defeated, Big Mom almost a vague memory in most the crew's minds. For Sanji and Zoro, it had been a giant elephant in the room. To run away from his crew, his partner, just to go off and marry a random lady for their own “protection?” It was still unbelievably stupid. 

Zoro finished sweeping, and put the broom away. “Do you want me to mop?” The cook shook his head, focusing on the dishes that were almost done. Gently approaching the blond, the swordsman snuck his way behind the cook and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and hugged him tightly as he stiffened under his touch. “Do you want to go up to the crow’s nest when you’re done eating?” 

Rinsing the last few dishes, he quietly replied. “Okay.” Kissing Sanji’s cheek, Zoro let him serve himself food and waited for him to finish. 

When they got up to the crow’s nest, Zoro set out a makeshift bed that he kept, in case he decided to train late and wanted to sleep there instead of waking everyone up. It was big enough to fit the both of them, so sometimes Sanji would come up with him to keep him warm. The mosshead sat down and invited him to be his little spoon. 

“What’s gotten into you?” The blond said suspiciously, sitting down. “You got a fever swordsman?” Arms wrapped around him as a blush crept up his face. “Seriously, should I get Chopper?”

Zoro laid his head on the cooks shoulder and became serious. “Shut up, Sanji.” 

Rolling his eyes and trying to take the arms off him, he became annoyed. “Why go through all the trouble of almost being romantic when you’re just going to fuck it up?” 

The arms squeezed him tighter. “I’m not trying to argue, I want to talk about Pudding.” 

Flinching and stiffening, he stayed silent for a second. The Big Mom incident wasn’t something Sanji told the other much about, wanting to avoid the conversation entirely. “There’s nothing to talk about mosshead.”

“You almost got married to some lady you didn’t even know! She was going to kill you and that shitshow that called themselves family!” _Great now he was angry._

“Pudding was just following orders.” _Simple, to the point._

Feeling Zoro get angrier by the second, the blond got out of his hold to face the other, freezing. The swordsman was red in the face and looked ready to argue or cry, he couldn’t really tell. “It's not that serious, Zoro.” 

Obviously that wasn’t the right thing to say because the green head turned away from him. “You getting married was that serious? You getting kidnapped by those assholes isn’t serious?”

Hesitating, the cook lifted his hands to gently cup the swordsman’s face, letting him turn to look at him. “It’s not serious because I got away.” He started to explain. “It’s not serious because as much as I tried to convince myself that it was safer that way, I was always wrong.” He pressed their foreheads together. “It’s not that serious because regardless, I always loved you, Zoro.” 

Bursting out in laughter, the swordsman caused him to jump and pull away. “You’re such a sap, cook” He smiled sheepishly, with his face still pink. “I love you too, Sanji.” They fell asleep in each others arms that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is never enough of these two being soft so I guess I'll do it myself.
> 
> I definitely didn't read this before posting so,,,, sorry.


End file.
